Second Trade War
Second Trade War is an event that takes place between the years X686 and X690, post-Zerø arc. Prologue Still recovering from Zera's departure, the other Mages are curious of Mavis's idea of opening a Mage guild within the city of Magnolia. Yuri is weary of her idea, but Mavis points out that everyone must have a home to return to, which is her reasoning behind creating a guild in the city, wanting to be able to liberate all of the citizens from the despair caused by Blue Skull while creating a more comfortable economy. The treasure hunters all come to agreement with her plan, leading her to name the guild "Fairy Tail" due to the mystery of if fairies have tails, leading to a never-ending adventure. Around this time, many differing feudal lords began to struggle over trading rights of the country, wherein it culminated to the Second Trade War beginning, even including mercenary Mages and Guilds taking sides in the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 1-4 Trade War In the middle of a clashing battlefield, Mavis Vermillion is seen thinking and planning their next motives, which she tells the select soldiers to set up a flank at a certain spot, which two of soldiers call her idea inhumane and foolish to do. Mavis states she only can come up with 49 different scenarios, explaining why she wants to take this path of wanting this specific squadron of soldiers to fall back. Yuri Dreyar compliments her prowess, with Precht Gaebolg and Warrod Sequen adding to her stance. Yuri readily asks Mavis if it's their time to move out, which Mavis agrees it is, admitting they have to stop the enemy's Mage division, giving them a good chance to do so. Yuri's squadron moves out, garnering belief from Mavis and skepticism from the two soldiers. After engaging their foes, they come out victorious; the two soldiers atonished from the outcome, procuring the alias "Fairy Tactician" to Mavis due her incredible I.Q. and knowledge from their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 4-7 Mavis, in a down mood, sits on a table counter as the rest of the guild members are partying, due to coming out victorious in the day's battle. Yuri comes over to ask her what's wrong, which she simply replies she doesn't like the killings and death that came from the battle, only wanting to go on an adventure with her friends. Four years later, the Second Trade War finally comes to an end, with both sides taking humongous tolls of death from the aftermath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 8-9 Aftermath With the war over, the Magic Council passes the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty, forbidding all and every guild from waging wars against one or another, for whatever reason, marking a beginning of a short era of peace. Six years later, Mavis manages to meet Zeref again. Later after greetings, Mavis gets shocked to know that he is Zeref, the Black Wizard, but doesn't believe the rumors of him being evil, rather thinking of him as a kind person. Briefly after, Zeref wonders how her appearance didn't change ever since their last encounter. As Mavis then explains it as a consequence of using Law, Zeref gets greatly astounded, shortly after which he tells her that she's become immortal just like him, being cursed by Ankhseram as well. Continuing on, Zeref tells Mavis that the more she doesn't want to take people's lives, the more people will die. Completely shocked to hear that, Mavis neglects the fact that even if she doesn't believe him to be cruel; the Black Mage declaring what is said about him is truthful. Sorrowful to now know the truth, Mavis leaves the latter, still under the belief that the life of her friends is precious, all the while running through Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Pages 9-19 References Navigation